Chapter 45 - The Perfect Picture Task, Search For Sultaranta
While on the back of his Galaxywing, Rodney along with Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock continued on their way to Death Valley Desert. “Hay Rodney you said that you would tell us about Death Valley Desert. So what is it?” asked Brock “To put it simple it’s a very large and hot desert located north of the Tremor Rock Ridge on Pern Island.” explained Rodney “Why do they call it Death Valley Desert?” Misty asked “Well the main reason it’s call Death Valley is because many a people and pokémon have perished trying to explore it.” smiled Rodney “Why would they try to explore it?” asked Misty “Yea…I’m like her. I mean it’s a desert…is there really anything that interesting in a desert?” asked Ash “Pikachu…Pi?” asked Pikachu “Most would think that…the temperature in Death Valley Desert on the hotest of day’s could easily reach over 100 degrees and easily fall below 0 at night. Those who come to search this desert unprepared usually have their journey cut short.” shrugged Rodney as he rubbed his pokémon on the back of the neck. Ash watched as Rodney ran his hand up and down the pokémon’s neck and he then felt the pokémon’s body slightly shiver. “Did we come prepared?” asked Brock “Don’t worry about it. I’ve brought plenty of supplies along…thanks to capsules I can carry a lot of stuff.” laughed Rodney “Yea…I remember when we use to carry around a lot of stuff in our backpacks when we traveled. To be honest it was kind of tiring at times.” laughed Misty “You see many scientist believe that Death Valley Desert used to be a lush green valley at one time in the past. In fact they even have proof of it, but not to many people are willing to go out to a place like there.” explained Rodney “And we’re going to see if we can find a pokémon on a rumor…Sounds fun.” laughed Ash “Pikachu.” nodded Pikachu “Well hold onto your seat cause Pern Island is in sight.” smiled Rodney They all looked forward and saw Pern coming into their view getting closer. “Alright Galaxywing up.” said Rodney Galaxywing flapped it’s wings and started to rise higher into the air until finally they were above land. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all looked down at the ground as they passed dense forests, city’s and towns. “Hay look…Tremor Rock Ridge dead ahead.” said Rodney They all looked as a large mountain range came into view getting larger and larger. Once they over took the mountain it was then they saw an endless desert of sand. “Alright let’s go!” shouted Rodney as he stood up. “Right.” nodded Ash, Misty and Brock they also stood up. They all jumped off of Galaxywing’s back and it spirial around them toward the ground. When they landed dust flew off of the ground which crumbled and cracked as far as the eye could see under their feet. In the distance nothing move, but a bush of tumble weed and a small dust devil as a gentle breeze blew them across the ground. “There’s nothing here.” said Ash he kicked at the ground. “Chu.” agreed Pikachu “Well we may find something of interest if we look.” Brock replied as he looked around. “Well only one way to find out. Good work Galaxywing…you can take a break for now.” smiled Rodney as he rubbed the pokémon on the head. “Laxy…Gal.” nodded Galaxywing Rodney held out the pokéball and in a flash of red light the pokémon disappeared into the pokéball. He put the pokéball back onto his belt before grabbing two more and holding them out in front of him. “Alright Tidus and Sandslash let’s see what we can find.” said Rodney and in a flash of red light both his blue Growlith and Sandslash appeared in front of him. “Growl.” yawned Tidus as he stretched. “Slash…Slash.” yawned Sandslash as he stretched. “Alright you two up for some exercise?” asked Rodney “Sandslash…sand.” smiled Sandslash as he threw up his claw. “Growlith.” smiled Tidus as he nodded his head. “Alright we’re just looking for anything of interest. So let’s see what we can find ok.” nodded Rodney Sandslash jumped into the air and then he disappeared into the ground leaving a hole in his wake. Tidus began to sniff around in the air before putting his nose to the ground and running off. “Be careful you two!” shouted Rodney “Alright so what should we do now?” asked Misty “Well all we can do now is wonder around the desert a bit. You never know…we might get lucky and find something.” suggested Rodney He reached into his pouch and pulled out a single capsule before pushing the button on it and tossing it into the air. The capsule exploded in a cloud of white smoke and a camera fell out of the cloud and into his hand. “Alright let’s go see what we can find.” smiled Rodney and they walked off nto the desert. …………………………. Meanwhile somewhere in outer space the two space pods that contained the two Dorashin’s continued on their way to earth. Within them both the Dorashin’s were fast asleep awaiting the computer to awaken them when they got close to their destination which was now. “Wake up Jaice and Akane….destination will be reached in less than 24 hours.” reported A computerized voice. Just then with the pods the lights turned on and both Jaice and Akane began to wake up. “Well since we’re awake that must mean that we’re finally close to where we need to be.” mumbled Akane over a scouter to Jaice. “That would be the case…look out your window.” said Jaice They both looked out the window and in the distance they saw a small blue planet coming into view. “So that’s earth…look’s kind of small.” smirked Akane “Don’t forget what we came here for Akane.” reminded Jaice “Yeah, Yeah I remember and I hope the guy that we came all this way for is worth it.” laughed Akane “It should be interesting to say the least.” smiled Jaice “Yeah then that would really make this entire trip worth it.” laughed Akane Jaice continued to stare out his window at the small blue planet that they were closing in on. …………………………. Meanwhile back down on earth in Death Valley Desert Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Misty and Rodney continued their search. They had been wondering for 3 hours now and though they had found a fossil, and a few pokémon they had not found any clue about the pokémon they were looking for. “So far we’ve found nothing.” shrugged Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu “Well other than the pokémon we did find a fossil. I wonder what kind of pokémon did it use to be?” wondered Rodney as he looked at the stone. The rock was a dark brown with a shine to it and very smooth like it had been sanded down. The top of the stone was protruding upward around the it forming a jaw like structure. “Slash.” shrugged Sandslash as he walked beside Rodney. “Well the day isn’t done yet let’s keep looking.” smiled Misty “We will, but when it starts to get late we need to set up a camp. It suppose to get pretty cool tonight.” suggested Rodney as he put the stone in a pouch on his side. “Hay Rodney have you heard anything from Timothy yet?” asked Ash “Nope still nothing.” shrugged Rodney “I wonder if he’s still training.” wondered Ash as he looked up into the sky. “Who know’s for sure, but we’ll see him soon enough.” shrugged Rodney Rodney took another capsule out of his pouch, pushed the button and tossed it into the air. It exploded into a white cloud of smoke and a large water container fell into Rodney’s hand. He opened the top of the bottle and began drinking the water from the container. “Now that hit the spot.” smiled Rodney as he wiped the water away from his mouth. “Growlith…Growl.” said Tidus as he jumped up onto Rodney’s leg. “Your thirsty as well…here you go.” smiled Rodney He poured some water into the top of the container and Tidus began to lap up the water with his tongue. Ash looked at Tidus and saw that his blue fur was shining almost sparkling in the sun. “Hay Rodney how did you meet that Growlith if you don’t mind me asking?” asked Ash “Well Tidus’s parents are Timothy’s pokémon…when he was born Timothy knew I wanted a Growlith and he gave me this Growlith as a birthdy gift.” smiled Rodney He poured more water into the containers top and Tidus began to drink once again. Just then Ash was tapped on the shoulder and when he turned around Misty handed him a water container. “You and Pikachu better drink up.” offered Misty “Thanks.” smiled Ash as he turned water bottle. “Pika…Pi.” smiled Pikachu Ash handed him the bottle of water and wiped the water from around his mouth before looking back at Rodney and his pokémon. Sandslash was drinking from the top of the container as Rodney sat on the ground in front of him. “This place seems so…so…deserted and dead. Man I don’t like deserts.” sighed Brock “Well if what scientist say is true and this desert used to a lush valley then their might be more then surprising things out here than we think. We just have to find them.” nodded Rodney as he stood back up. “Lith…Growlith.” said Tidus as he began to sniff the air. “What’s up Growlith…did something catch your nose?” asked Rodney “Growlith!” barked Tidus as Rodney. “Alright Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock…Tidus picked a scent.” said Rodney “Alright…let’s go.” nodded Ash “Chu.” nodded Pikachu Tidus took off running west of their current position with Sandslash and Rodney behind him along with Ash, Misty and Brock not far behind him. They continued to follow him for what seemed like several miles until he stopped in front of a large cloud of dust. The looked at the tall cloud of towing cloud of dust that seemed to reach down toward the opposites sides of the desert. “Wow…this is a new one.” marvel Rodney “Slash.” agreed Sandslash looking up at the towering cloud of the dust. “Cool…this thing is huge.” glared Ash breathing hard. “Chu…Pikachu.” said Pikachu looking at the dust. “Now you don’t see this everyday.” agreed Misty with Rodney. “Yeah this wasn’t here the last time we came.” noted Rodney “Growl.” nodded Tidus “So what do you think is behind it?” wondered Brock “Who knows, but it might be something nice. Let’s go find out.” smiled Rodney Rodney raised his hand as he began to glow with a blue energy that expanded around them. The energy completely encased them in a bubble of blue energy as they all began to walk through the cloud of sand. The sand battered the barrier of energy as they continued to walk without any visible sign of where they were walking. “This is a really bad sandstorm.” noted Misty looking around. “This is bad, but this Aura Shield will protect us from it.” assured Rodney They walked for what seemed like another 2 hour until they finally walked out of the sandstorm and what they saw amazed them. “Now this is really new.” glared Rodney “Sandslash.” nodded Sandslash in amazement. “Growlith.” nodded Tidus in amazement. “I guess somebody was right.” nodded Ash looking at the wonder in front of him. “Chu.” agreed Pikachu They all stared out in front of them at the lush green oasis in front of them which took them by surprise. To Be Continued…………….. Category:Season 3 Content